Ahogado
by Arial McKennitt
Summary: Peeta ha dominado a Cato. Lo transformó en la pieza de un juego sin amor y sin sentimientos. Demasiado tarde se da cuenta de que también está en el tablero. Yaoi/Slash Peeta x Cato. AU y OOC. Este fic participa en el reto del Día del Orgullo LGBT 2016 del foro "El diente de león".


Disclaimer: Los personajes de la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

-Este fic participa en el _"reto del Día del Orgullo LGBT 2016 del foro El diente de león"_

 _Espero les guste este fic y no duden en comentar si ven algún error._

 _Nos leemos abajo! C:_

* * *

AHOGADO

En ajedrez: Hacer que el rey contrario no pueda moverse sin quedar en jaque.

-POV: PEETA-

Tú me perteneces, y lo sabes perfectamente. No puedes negarte a ello. No puedes escapar. Eres tan esclavo cómo yo del ardor que se presenta en el pecho cuándo sentimos la cercanía del otro, encontrándose las miradas y demandándonos a que nuestros cuerpos se toquen hasta fundirse, en la amalgama perfecta entre pasión y ¿necesidad? Sí; tú me necesitas.

El día en que te cruzaste en mi camino lo supe. Supe que tú eras el único que podía aplacar mi insaciable sed. No hay otros, no hay nadie más. Sólo gimiendo entre tus brazos encontré el alivio que tanto buscaba… y sé que únicamente en ti podré hallarlo, incontables veces, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

El chico rebelde que fue esclavizado por el placer que yo puedo brindarle. ¿Creías que sería de tu propiedad, verdad? Qué forma tan estúpida de errar. Pero seamos sinceros ¿Quién sospecharía que yo soy el que te domina? No importa que seas tú el que empuja la espada, yo soy el guía tus movimientos ansiosos. Cada una de tus embestidas y tus caricias, incluso tus dulces labios son gobernados por mí.

No hay días, no hay horarios, no existen los lugares. No hay límites para nuestra insondable lujuria. Basta con qué yo necesite librarme del calor y vienes a mi encuentro, atraído por tus más bajos instintos. Sin importar dónde y cuándo, allí estamos nosotros apagando el incendio en cada célula de nuestro ser, bañándonos en la cálida humedad que despiden nuestros cuerpos trenzados en una lucha que bien podría nunca acabar… Pero acaba, de forma gloriosa y rozando lo sobrehumano, ligándonos en un éxtasis agónico. Extingues temporalmente el fuego que abrasa mi interior.

El recuerdo de tu lengua recorriendo y saboreando mi piel, las huellas de tus labios en mi cuerpo, nada se borra fácilmente y su fin es alimentar al deseo. Al igual que un hechizo pendiendo sobre nuestras almas, me instiga a querer más, a exigir y gritar por más, haciendo nuestros encuentros más frecuentes e impetuosos.

Sin amor, sin lágrimas. Pura y exclusivamente por sexo.

Aunque sea sólo para calmar este incontenible ardor.

El tiempo transcurre con su despreciable amenaza, abriendo de a poco un hueco en eso que los tarados llaman "corazón".

Tus ojos brujos y deslumbrantes cómo zafiros recién pulidos ¿Cómo se atreven a mirarme de esa forma?

¿Qué se distingue en tu hipnótica mirada? ¿Lástima o Cariño? No necesito ninguna de las dos, al menos no de tu parte. Eres simplemente mi instrumento, mi juguete preferido, alguien que cayó en mi red y no puede escapar… porque te niegas a escapar.

Entonces llega ese día, ese maldito día en que se acaban las jugadas y decides encerrarme en tu juego con tus propias reglas, acorralándome en un solo casillero e instigándome a dar un paso en falso hacía el hundimiento.

El ardor que carcomía todo mi cuerpo se intensifica y concentra en un solo lugar, provocando un dolor insoportable.

No alcanzan las palabras hirientes para alejarte de mí. Sé que no te apartarás, sé lo que buscas… y no lo conseguirás.

Dejas de lado la tristeza que te provoca mi indiferencia y acometes con furia. Tienes el talento de canalizarla y transformarla en pasión. Una vez más sucede lo inevitable, lo que ambos deseamos ¿No es eso lo que nos ata?

Tu boca me besa demandante y vehemente, luchas por someter mi lengua y no opongo resistencia. Tus manos me desvisten con violencia y me tomas con firmeza, posees el temple suficiente para no hacerme daño.

Eres mi esclavo, pero adoro cuando me dominas.

Sobre la alfombra, nuestros cuerpos desnudos vuelven a encontrarse en una febril lucha cargada de erotismo. Tu ira anterior ha quedado en el olvido, actúas con ternura pero sin dejar de mostrarte fuerte y seguro en cada uno de tus movimientos. Es una tortura lenta y aumenta el dolor en el hueco de mi pecho. No ayuda que tus infatigables labios no se separen de los míos en ningún momento.

"Una vez más" Me repito mentalmente. Te necesito tanto cómo tú me necesitas a mí, y nada más. Sin embargo, caeré en tu trampa una última vez, porque yo soy quién te ha dominado y así se me antojó que debe ser.

Inevitablemente te diste cuenta de mi juego. Sin piedad me haces pagar las consecuencias. En medio de este delicioso martirio en que empujas tu hombría en mi interior, robándome el aliento y retardando el embriagante final, me obligas a rogarte "Una vez más".

Es ahí cuando el incendio es apagado nuevamente, pero el insufrible dolor se niega a desaparecer. Acompañado por un rugido, dentro de mí has derramado todas tus emociones, guardándote una en el océano de tus ojos, la que aprecias tanto, la que consideras tan importante.

Y continúas empecinándote en llamar "amor" a lo que yo llamo "Sexo".

Pero… ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Sí éste realmente no soy yo.

En tus suaves caricias, tus besos llenos de afecto, tus tiernas palabras, tu intenso mirar; Me doy cuenta de que mi trampa ha ido demasiado lejos… y te ha enamorado.

Tú no lo sabes, crees fervientemente en que puedes cambiar mi fría fachada, que mi rechazo hacía tu amor es sólo producto de un ridículo miedo y que, algún día, lograrás transformarme en la persona perfecta, en tu cursi "otra mitad". ¿Qué es lo que sabes realmente? ¿Te das una idea de qué es lo que produce este inmenso dolor?

No te imaginas cuanto desearía poder amarte… aunque sea sentir algo más, corresponder una mínima parte de tu cariño. ¿Eres consciente de que no es posible? Porque nuestro "amor" sólo alcanza para aplacar ese incomodo ardor.

"Te amo" Te atreves a decirme sin ningún recaudo… y no sé qué es correcto contestar. No puedo mentirte, pero tampoco conozco la verdad.

Dime ¿Qué debería hacer?

No te merezco, por eso te pido que te marches. Vamos, dame la espalda y aléjate de mí, no quiero que estés cerca cuando comiencen a brotar las amargas y penosas lágrimas. Porque sí, desearía amarte, simplemente no sé cómo.

Por más que lo intente, por más que luche contra todas las voces en mi cabeza, no puedo decírtelo. No puedo admitir que envuelto en la seguridad de tus brazos me siento feliz. No puedo describir eso qué siento cuando me observas a la madrugada, sonríes cómo idiota y me besas en la frente creyendo que estoy dormido. No puedo mantener por siempre esta máscara de hielo y apatía que inútilmente trata enfriar esa emoción latente en tu corazón… No puedo vivir sabiendo que eres tan estúpido para entregarle algo tan valioso como tu amor a una persona vacía.

Cato, realmente no es normal tu nivel de idiotez sí te dejas encadenar por mí.

Me sacrificaría, por lo menos sólo por un momento, para darte un poco de ese amor que deseas, ese amor que tanto te mereces. Yo te lo daría si me enseñaras cómo…

Aunque sólo sea para calmar este incontenible dolor.

Entonces dejaré de fingir.

Me entregaré a ti completamente.

Se derrumbara este inmundo tablero que nos atormenta y busca hundirnos en un abismo inconcluso, en el que sólo existen las culpas y la lujuria.

Volverás a sonreír con ganas y seremos perfectamente felices…

Y el sol del amanecer no reflejará tanta melancolía…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto cómo a mi me gustó escribirlo C:

Quizás más adelante suba la perspectiva de Cato cuando termine de desarrollar la idea en mi cabeza jajaja.

Si vieron algún error, quieren hacer una crítica constructiva o simplemente necesitan insultarme, no duden en dejar un Review!

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
